FallYin-Yangels
by Pastel Galaxies
Summary: A story where Yang goes Yinsane (sorry for puns they are bad). Weird things happen. Also, touchy subjects such as insanity and murder. Approach with caution. (One-shot!)


 **A/N: Today is a great day! Why not write about depressing things?**

...

Yang woke up suddenly, eyes burning red. She looked over to the clock, only to realize that she had slept in, and everyone else had left for the day. She ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her entire face was red-hot. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a suitcase. Inside the case were dozens of syringes, some red, some green, and some blue. She jabbed herself with the nearest green colored syringe, and a large, crooked smile creeped onto her face.

"This will be a great day today!" She whispered to her reflection before walking out of the dorm.

...

Blake was sitting on hr bed, reading her favorite book, when Weiss stormed into the room and plopped herself down next to Blake.

"I am having a huge problem right now!" Weiss complained.

"You always have a problem."

"This is urgent!" Blake set down her book.

"Okay, what is wrong?"

"It's about Yang." Weiss's gaze slowly fell to the floor. "She always looks so happy. It's so creepy. How can she be so happy all the time? I don't understand!"

"A few times, I've seen small puncture wounds on her arms. That might be the issue." Weiss could not move. She was shocked from the image of the blond taking drugs. That just didn't seem right.

"WE NEED TO INVESTIGATE! NOW!" She dragged Blake into the bathroom. "We should check in here." She pointed toward a drawer.

"We shouldn't go in there." Blake warned the heiress. "She told us to never go in there."

"Well too bad!" Weiss flung the drawer open and spotted a small suitcase. She opened it and found many syringes haphazardly shoved inside. "WHAT ARE THOSE?" Blake snickered at her reaction. Weiss crumpled to the floor. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"I really didn't expect that, although, I'm not too surprised. She really does look high sometimes." Blake comforted Weiss. She managed to pick herself off the floor to look closer at the syringes. They glowed a slight bit. "Why do they glow?"

"SHE IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

...

Yang walked down the hallway, carrying many large books, cursing under her breath.

"**** you Weiss making me carry all the heavy books. Sometimes I hate you. Scratch that. All the time I hate you." She managed to open the door to the dorm, only to be yelled at again by the heiress.

"YANG XIAO LONG! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Blake just sat on her bed, watching the chaos unfold.

"Why am I in trouble? I didn't do anything?" Weiss huffed into the bathroom and picked up the case.

"What is this?"

"That is med-"

"DRUGS!" Weiss interrupted, jumping to conclusions. "Wait until Ruby sees this! She will be so pissed!" Weiss dropped the case and sprinted out of the room. An akward silence filled the room.

"What were those?" Blake finally asked.

"Well," The blond began. "that is medicine. When my semblance activates, I go insane." Blake dropped her book. "I use this to make sure that I don't hurt anyone, except the enemy. Although, sometimes it doesn't work, and I go crazy anyways. The last time that happened," Yang paused. "my dad had to go to the hospital. I really don't like to talk about it."

"I see why." Weiss burst into the room, holding Ruby, as Blake finished talking.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled, pointing at the brawler. "Show Ruby what I found!"

"Hey Rubes, Weiss found my meds."

"This was her reaction?"

"Yep. She went nuts. Did she hurt you?" Yang's eyes began glowing red.

"No. She just ran to my side, picked me up, and ran back here, no explanations." Weiss crumpled to the floor again.

"Okay!" Yang said, broken smile returning. "I'm going to town with Sun and Neptune! Bye." She dashed out the door.

"This couldn't get any worse." Weiss muttered.

...

Ruby paced around the room, looking at the clock. Yang had not returned from town and she was growing worried.

"This isn't good guys." She stuttered. "She needs to come back now." Yang stumbled into the room. She climbed up to her bunk and collapsed. "Hey! There you are! Where were you?" There was no response. "Yang! You need to take your medicine!" Still no response.

"Does anyone else know how to use a syringe?" Blake whispered. Weiss and Ruby shook their heads.

"This isn't good. Let's just hope she doesn't wake up before morning."

...

Blake heard a loud crash and woke up. She looked over at the clock. 2:30. She looked over at Yang's bunk. Missing. She woke the remaning members.

"What do you want?" Weiss huffed.

"Yang is gone." Blake pointed towards her bunk. Ruby began shaking.

"We need to go outside. Now!" Ruby dashed out of the room.

"Do I have to?" The heiress complained.

"Yes you do. She is your teammate."

...

The three remaning members crept outside. They had reached the courtyard when they heard something behind them.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?" An eerie voice sang behind them. "They strung up a man, they say who murdered three." The voice drew closer. "Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be," The trio turned toward the singing. "it we met, at mid-" They saw two glowing, red eyes. "-night at the hanging tree." The figure lit ablaze and lunged Weiss. She ducked and it hit a wall behind them.

"WHO IS THAT?" Weiss yelled.

"That is Yin. That is what happens when Yang doesn't take her medicine. It is deadly, so be careful." Ruby explained as Yin crawled up the wall. Blake drew her weapond and shot at the beast, but the shot simply bounced off.

"That's not good." Blake whispered.

"I have an idea!" Ruby yelled. "Weiss! Go back to the dorm and grab a red syringe."

"Why don't you? You're faster than any of us." Weiss huffed.

"Don't you know?" Ruby laughed. "It can't hurt me! It remembers me and me alone."

"No one else?"

"Nope! Not even our dad."

"Okay then." Weiss tore towards the dorms. Ruby and Blake looked for Yin, with no avail.

"Where'd it go?"

"I think it climbed that wall." Blake pointed at the wall. It was covered in vines. "This wall leads to the Forever Fall Forest. There are too many grimm there for one person to take down, so we need to catch it."

"Great idea! Let's go!"

...

Weiss was running down the hall when she ran into something and fell over. She looked up, and saw Jaune standing in front of her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Weiss comanded.

"I'm sorry. I had to run from Pyrrha. She was trying to do wierd things to me." He shuddered. "What are you doing?" Weiss thought for a second.

"Nothing. Do you want to stay in our dorm for tonight?"

"Sure."

"I'm headed there right now. Follow me." Weiss continued running with Jaune behind her.

...

"Are you sure it is here?" Ruby stuttered. There was almost no light shining in the forest. The only light was a flashlight that Ruby had. They kept walking until they heard grimm, screaming for mercy. "That way!" They ran until they found Yin sitting on the ground, fashioning a knife out of a grimm's mask.

"You!" Yin looked toward the duo. "Stay there!" Yin hissed and threw it's knife at Blake, but missed.

"I'm all out of knives." Yin looked at its hands. "Oh well! I'll just have to tear you apart instead!" Yin jumped onto Blake and began pulling at her cat ears, successfully pulling the right one off before Ruby pinned it to the ground.

"Yang! Listen to me!" Ruby begged.

"Yang doesn't exist! Yang doesn't exist!" Yin began chanting. Ruby looked over at Blake, who was craddling her ear in her hands.

"Blake! Hand me those vines!" Ruby took the vines and wrapped Yin within them until it couldn't move.

"But I loved you." Yin whispered.

"Shut it." Blake smacked the beast. She looked down at her ear and sat down.

"Blake?" Ruby asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but this is so traumatic. I feel like I could hardly move."

"Just lay here. I'll keep watch until Weiss comes back."

...

"What is that?" Jaune asked. He saw Weiss holding a red syringe. She looked at the ground.

"Do you know how to use this?"

"Yes I do. My sisters taught me. Don't ask."

"Okay then." Weiss picked up her scroll and called Ruby. "Hey! Where are you?"

"We are in the Forever Fall Forest. About one hundred feet north from that wall."

"Okay thanks. Jaune is with me."

"Wha-" Weiss hung up.

"Follow me again!"

...

Ruby was sitting next to Blake, listening to Yin spout nonsense.

"...and then Yang beat up Neptune an-" It was interrupted by Weiss yelling over the wall. Her and Jaune ran to them, only to see Blake missing an ear.

"What happened to your ear?" Jaune asked, shaking in fear.

"I happened." Yin said, slyly.

"Shut it." Blake kicked Yin.

"Anyways," Weiss stopped Blake from doing any more harm. "I have this." She held out the syringe. Yin hissed. "Jaune, can you do this for me?" Jaune grabbed the syringe and jabbed Yin with it. After a few seconds, its eyes returned to lilac.

"What the **** am I doing here?" Yang asked. She whispered to herself, "Also, why is my speech censored?"

"YANG!" Ruby untied her sister and tackled her to the floor in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced at Blake. "Did I do that?" Ruby looked at the floor. Yang sat next to Blake and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Just say a grimm did it. Please." Blake nodded at her and stood up. Four out of the five walked back to the dorm. Blake walked to the infirmary.

"Maybe we should get to sleep now." Yang said after a long silence. "It's almost four in the morning."

"Don't forget to take you medicine." Ruby warned.

"I won't forget this time." She walked into the bathroom. After a moment, she left with a crooked smile.

"That's creepy." Jaune muttered.

"I know."

OMAKE

"Blake! Hand me those vines!" Ruby took the vines, but was stopped by Yin.

"Not this time!" It took a dust crystal out of it's pocket and crushed it, killing itself and Ruby. Blake managed to get away.

...

"What is tha-" Jaune began asking before he was interrupted by Blake.

"They are dead." Blake bluntly said before collapsing onto the floor.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"I really don't know." Blake sobbed. "I just saw a flash and they both died." The three of the sat on the floor and cried. A few minutes later, a blinding light filled the room. When it cleared, they saw Ruby and Yang stnding in the room, each with a pair of wings and a halo.

"What are you doing here?"

"Blake!" Ruby boomed. "We have come to take you with us!"

Yang added, "You too Jaune."

"Where is Yin?" Blake asked.

"It went to Hell." Yang said. Silence filled the room.

"Wait," Weiss said. "what about me?"

"Silly Weiss." Ruby laughed. "All Schnees go to Hell!"

...

Weiss woke up in her bed. She looked around, noting Yang sleeping next to her. When she looked down, she noticed that she was a guy.

"Oh my God! Wake up!" She shook Yang until she was awake.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You forgot to take your meds before you went to bed."

"Oh, yeah." Weiss sighed. His memories began dripping back.

"You should go take them. You really should. For the kids."

"What kids?"

"Oh yeah. You don't remember. My uncle raped me. Twice." Weiss's memories memories flooded back.

"I remember now. Are they still asleep?" Yang looked over to the crib next to her.

"Yep."

"Sorry for bothering you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Yang kissed Weiss on the cheek. "Good night." She flopped onto her side and fell back asleep. Weiss stared into the dark room for a few minutes before walking into the bathroom.

"There's a point where it tips." He sung as he looked into the mirror. "There's a point where it breaks." A broken smile leapt onto his face. "There's a point where it bends." He walked to the kitchen. "And a point we just cant take," He grabbed a knife. "ANYMORE!" He held it up to his throat and sliced.

...

 **A/N: Sorry for the depressing things. And the puns. I just had this idea, so why not write about it? Yeah, I am weird. The song Yin sings is Hanging Tree. The song Weiss sings is Time to Say Goodbye. Check them out! I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. I don't own anything I referenced here either. Bye! (I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep now! Yay!)**


End file.
